


Aura and Divine Essence

by Shekkel_Master



Category: Patapon, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shekkel_Master/pseuds/Shekkel_Master
Summary: When a battle at Krule Crater goes awry, Ton is launched into an unfamiliar land filled with new powerful allies and equally powerful monsters. To make matters worse, this world seems to be just as chaotic as his own. Can Ton make his way back home and save the Patapon race, or will he be doomed to an eternity of conflict?





	Aura and Divine Essence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing a fic like ever, so I'm expecting this to suck. Any kind of criticism is welcomed, though I prefer the constructive kind. I don't really have a schedule or plan, so this could be a one shot or a very long series. Anyways, thanks for reading!

Kamipon sighed unhappily as he swung his halbard from left to right, killing anybody unlucky enough to be in the way. Much as he loved battle, he felt, disappointed. The last couple of battles were insultingly simple, child's play really. Even the new demon akumapon army did little to challenge him, despite their advanced weaponry and technology. Sighing once more as he slashed some unimportant underling in half, Kamipon ignored his disappointment and tried to focus on the battle at hand. 

A lighting strike here and there helped a lot in terms of crowd control. A few swishes of his halberd killed or seriously injured anyone close enough. Those foolish enough to attack had their weapons met by his shield, followed by its spiked edges. "Funny." Kamipon chuckled to himself. "The last battle kinda ended up like this one." 

Swish here, swish there. Block here, block there. The pattern continued for what felt like eternity. Kamipon had half a mind to just leave when he heard it; what could only be described as the opening of a portal, just a little north east, close to a Bonedeth stronghold. Sure enough, a portal did indeed form. It stood idly for a moment, and soon akumapon warriors spewed from it like water from a fountain. "Are you serious?!" Kamipon was pissed. The battle was already long enough as it was! What need was there for more meat bags? 

Kamipon decided he was going to put a stop to that portal once and for all. The trek there was brief and uneventful, most of the enemies were either dead or too afraid to go near him after witnessing the murder of the comrades. Upon arrival, Kamipon inspected the vortex. Strangely enough, it had stopped spawning enemies for some reason. 

Footsteps, thousands of them, broke his attention. Kamipon cocked his head left to see the enemy retreating into the forest, probably fearful of his raw might. Served them right, cowards. He refocused on the portal, only to find it missing. Odd, where had it gone? 

A low whistling noise, far east, but not too far. Kamipon went wide eyed in terror and turned towards the source. He knew the sound. A missile, and a fast one at that. It all became clear now. The portal, a ruse to lure him close enough to be hit, the enemy retreat, so they wouldn't die from collateral damage. If only the realisation came sooner. It was too late to run to safety or hide. The battle field was on flat uniform terrain with no practical cover, not that any of it would've protected him from a missile. Kamipon clenched his fists tight and braced for impact. It would be less than a second before he was hit.

He saw but a glimpse of the magnificent explosion before his whole world went dark.


End file.
